onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 5
''Here we are again. Part 5, Wah Hoo!~~ ''MDM sits up and shakes his head. MDM: 'Boy, that sure was a strong hit..... '''Ryu: '''MMMMMFFFFFF ''MDM, hearing his companion looks around for him, he then realises Ryu is underneath his buttocks. 'MDM: '''EHHHH!! Sorry Ryu!!! ''MDM jumps up and Ryu is finally able to breathe. it seems that the blow to the head from MDM crashing into him, countered the blow to the head from the falling light. 'Ryu: '''Huh?? MDM! I couldnt breathe under there! I saw the light~~ '''MDM: '''Shutup!! ''Then suddenly LPK, after scaling the side of the building, jumps up and slashes at MDM, missing by a hair. 'MDM: '''Why you..! ''MDM hits LPK with his Bistento, stabbing into his side. LPK is sent flying down the hall, and through the wall onto a rooftop outside. He gets back up, does a front flip and lands back in the building. He rapidly slashes MDM but MDM punches his face with a Gura Gura no mi fist. LPK in sent through the floor, into the main lobby of City Hall. 'MDM: '''Ryu! Go get the staff! ''Meanwhile outside, Nada is controlling the powerful Socially Awesome Penguin, that is slapping and biting GH. GH punches the bird and it goes flying into the distance. GH runs at Nada and punches him in the face. He grabs his gun, charges a beam and fires. Since he charged it, the beam was 4x as powerfull and 5x as big, Nada is sent flying into City Hall. He hits Ryu, who is running down the hall, head on. Ryu and Nada are both flat on their backs. 'Ryu: '''Oi.....Nada..... '''Nada: '''Ugh...Ryu..... Do you have the staff? '''Ryu: '''No, but lets go get it. '''Nada: '''Allright. ''On the other side of the hallway, MJ and THT are watching MDM and LPK battle it out. The notice that they are flying through the walls and floor multiple times. 'THT: '''Hm......I think we should move...... '''MJ: '''Why do you think that...? ''THT points at the shaking ceiling. 'MJ: '''Uh oh... ''MDM, in the main lobby, punches LPK against a wall with Gura Gura no mi. The wall cracks, and breaks. Suddenly, the whole right side of the building collapses, LPK and MDM getting out of the way. GH comes through the half broken door. 'GH: '''LPK? Are you okay? '''LPK: '''I'm fine, lets go. ''They scale the broken side on the building, and go into an office type room. At the same moment Nada and ryu come through the door. They stare eatchother down, and Nada makes a move slashing them both with his sword. Ryu then grabs all 5 staffs of kickban off the wall, and runs out the door. LPK slashes Nada and sends him flying through the roof. MDM then comes crashing through the floor. 'MDM: '''I'll protect you RYUUUUUUU!!!! ''With that moment, he sends Ryu, LPK, and GH flying off the building. In midair, LPK sends slashes at Ryu trying to make him drop the staffs. Ryu tries to dodge them put one hits his foot, and in pain his drops the staffs. LPK, Ryu, and GH hit the ground hard. 'Ryu: '''How do I not have brain damage after this.... '''LPK: '''Quick, grab a staff! '''Ryu: '''Oh no you dont! ''Ryu runs over and Punches LPK making him stagger, and Ryus grabs all five staffs. LPK chases Ryu around Town Square, as people flee from the collapsing City Hall. Ryu sees Nada getting up on top of the roof of a building, and throws the staffs to him. Nada, automatucally knowing whats going on, catches the staffs. Ryu punches LPK twice, then sweep kicks and knocks him over. LPK slashes Ryu and knocks him over. Meanwhile, MJ and THT evacuate the City Hall. They see Ryu and LPK fighting and know to stay back. They see GH getting up and aiming his gun at Nada on top of a building, suddenly, they are tackled by MDM. 'MDM: '''YOU KIDNAPPED RYU!!??? ''Across the land, as Sucessfull Blog Mountain, Calus team and Neos team are about to clash. Panda takes out her shurikens and throws them while running in a circle around Calu. Calu, with the power of the Hana Hana no mi, grabs Pandas foot, attempting to make her trip, but panda slips through, backflips, lands behind Calu, and sweep kicks her. Calu falls on her face, rolls over, makes hands on Pandas shoulders, and starts choking her. Panda grabs the hands, breaks them away from her neck, and breaks the wrist bones. 'Calu: '''GAH! ''Zori spin kicks BLS, as BLS cuts her with his sythe. BLS gulps down a glass on milk then starts rapidly atacking with his sythe. 'Zori: '''Milk makes you stronger?? '''BLS: '''Yeah! Why did you think your mother allways told you to drink it!? ''He rapidly slashes, but Zori jumps on his head, and then behind his back. He kicks him in the head and he goes flying into the mountain. Meanwhile, Jade is shooting arrows at Coffee, who is firing off bullets from his Gauss Rifle. They are both manuvering to dodge eatchothers shots, but at the same time getting closer to eatchother. One of Jades arrows goes straight in Coffees side. Coffee slams the back of his rifle against Jades face. She falls over, but does a barrel roll and fires 3 arrows. A little bit aways, neo is firing tiny lightning bolts from her finger as Carings feet. Caring grabs a knife from her pocket, and throws it into Neos shoulder. 'Neo: '''Gyaah!! You're going to pay!! ''Back in Chat City, LPK has his foot on Ryus chest holding him down. 'LPK: '''Now.....this is what happens when you defy someone like me..... ''MDM breaks through the wall of the collapsing City Hall, and is safe from death. 'MDM: '''Wa hoo!! ''Nada is flying on a cloud of tiny Forever Alone faces. He lands safely on the ground. 'LPK: '''Any last words...? '''Ryu: '''MDM, NADA, GRAB THE STAFFS, RUN, FORGET ABOUT ME, CONTINUE THE QUEST, JUST GO. '''MDM: '...Ryu...? 'Nada: '''Ryu..!? ''And at that moment, LPK takes his sword and stabs it thrugh Ryus chest. Ryus eyes see shocked, then the life seems to fade away. Ryu closes his dimmed eyes, and turns his head to the side. There, in the capital of One Piece Wiki Kingdom, Ryuzakiforever died at the hands of LuffyPirateKing. 'MDM: '''WHY YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!! RYU!!!! '''Nada: '''MDM! Ryu said to grab the staffs and go, we have to listen to his wishes. '''MDM: '''DAMNIT. Fine! ''MDM sends a Gura Gura no mi shockwave at GH, who drops the staffs he had picked up. MDM manages to pick up 4 out of 5 of them and continue to run with Nada. MJ and THT, seeing them running, they decide to follow them, but are hit with another Gura Gura no mi shockwave, that sends them flying past the walls of the city. They land just outside the city. THT gets up, but MJ does not. 'THT: '''C'mon MJ......MJ.....MJ C'MON.... ''THT is shaking MJ, but hes not getting up...THT doesnt want to believe it, but suddenly a man in swordsmans robes comes over. '???: '''I see you need help. '''THT: '''Who're you...? '???: '''They call me Marimo. My name is Zoro-san. I am a Knight of the Grand Castle, come to help you. The Knights of the Grand Castle? Who are these mysterious people? Why was there no DSP in this part? Will Ryus ghost haunt MDM? Who dies next?? Find out next time~~''' Category:Blog posts